


Instincts

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, First Date, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian and Ross admit that they love each other and want to be mates, but they don't want their first time to be because of mating. Ignoring instincts proves to be difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

It took a while for Ross and Brian to actually talk about their relationship. After going through his rut Ross felt sick for the next week, and since he was still unwillingly giving off the scent of horny alpha Brian was told to stay away to avoid him going into heat. Brian was starting to get a little annoyed at everyone walking on eggshells when they were around him, but at the same time he was grateful that he had friends that cared so much about him.

Brian did however still go into heat, even without being around Ross, and this time they were the short heats that were frequent, lasting almost the whole month. The average length of his heats would be three days, and then he’d get two days rest, four if he was lucky, but that was rarely the case. During this time he couldn’t see Ross, even though he trusted Ross not to do anything it was still a risk, and Ross was the one who refused to take that risk. Brian felt bad that he was missing out on helping out with work, and felt that he was messing up everything for the rest of his friends, so he tried to do as much work as he could when he wasn’t in heat, when he should have been resting, and when the others noticed this they would take it in turns to make sure Brian didn’t work himself too hard, knowing it could make his heats worse and risked him getting sick, which would then mess with his heats even more.

Then with both Ross and Brian having to catch up on work once they were both feeling better it took almost two and a half months for them to be able to actually sit down together and talk about things. Brian was afraid that maybe that initial spark had gone, but it didn’t seem that was the case. When he and Ross sat down in the lounge area of the office, drinking coffee, he felt that same comfort he did months ago, he felt calm, he felt at home.

They spent time talking about what they had been doing in regards to work, and occasionally complained about the cycles their bodies had to go through, but it never dampened the conversation. Brian found that he could laugh about his situation at times, he could joke in a way that wasn’t just to hide how scared he really was.

At some point, Ross had ended up curled up next to Brian, head resting on Brian’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The conversations had ended a while ago, but the silence was pleasant and they were just enjoying each other’s company. Ross could feel himself growing sleepy, comforted by how warm Brian was, and how good he smelt. When an alpha was in love with an omega the omega’s scent was one of the best thing in the world, it worked the other way around as well. Ross never really understood why Suzy was so obsessed with Arin’s scent, sometimes wearing his shirts to work, Jack and Vernon would often wear each other’s clothes as well, but now he understood, and hoped he Brian was sharing this experience.

“I missed you,” Brian admits, breaking the silence. He’s combing his fingers through Ross’ hair, mainly to calm himself because he’s never felt this way about someone before, and he’s still so scared, so unsure about the future, about himself, but he’s also so sure that it could work, that he loves Ross, and trusts him.

“I missed you too, wanted to visit you but I didn’t want to lose control, didn’t want to hurt you.” Ross frowned, remembering his rut, and the thoughts he had about Brian, thoughts he didn’t want to have, thoughts he would never have outside of ruts. Brian was confused, not knowing what Ross meant.

“When I went into my rut, it was because I realised I, well I love you, and I guess something in my body snapped, and as I went deeper into the rut I kept having these thoughts of fucking you, knocking you up, things that I don’t want to do, but my body does.” Ross let out a sad, defeated sigh, mentally crushing his biology.

Brian was taken aback by the information, and it took him a moment to process it all.

“You love me?” Brian asked, wanting to make sure he had heard Ross right.

Ross was nervous, not knowing if Brian asking was a good thing or a bad thing. He was truthful nonetheless.

“I love you.”

Brian smiled, leaning in to give Ross a quick kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Even though I had all those thoughts?” Ross couldn’t help but villainise himself. He was disgusted at himself.

“I know you’d never actually do those things to me. You said that you don’t want to, the thoughts upset you. You’re a good person Ross.”

Brian wrapped his arms around Ross, knowing that his scent would calm Ross, and although he wasn’t necessarily happy about this fact, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was the fact that he was looking after Ross, instead of being treated like a weak omega.

There was something that Brian knew had to be brought up, and maybe now wasn’t the best time, but if Brian didn’t do it know he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to make himself. Waiting was a bad idea anyway, considering what could happen. The thought made Brian shudder, something Ross noticed.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded, and Ross gave him a look.

“I was just thinking. When I went to the doctors they told me that my heats could get worse, that the smell would get stronger, and that since I don’t have a mate there’s a big risk of a horny alpha taking me, or fighting over me, and that could result in them killing each other, or accidently killing me. I… I need a mate, and well, I never thought I’d find someone, never thought I’d want someone enough, or trust them enough, but, I want you to me my mate.”

Ross had never thought he’d want a mate either, he never thought he’d meet someone who he’d click with, that wouldn’t expect him to be a stereotypical alpha. He wanted Brian to be his mate. That didn’t mean he didn’t have some fears.

There were two ways to mate. One wasn’t permanent, and it involved the alpha marking the omega’s neck in a certain spot by biting, sucking and licking. This would last a couple of months. A lot of the time nowadays it was used a lot more for couples with possession kinks and such, rather than couples that wanted to stay together.

To mate permanently the alpha had to have sex with the omega. The alpha needed to cum inside the omega, giving the omega their knot. It was a process that risked impregnating the omega.

Ross asked Brian which way of mating he meant. Brian knew he wanted Ross to be his mate for life, he was scared to admit it, but then Ross reassured him that he also wanted that.

“I just don’t want it to be our first time.” Ross admitted, not wanting their first time to be due to having to mate, and biology. He wanted them to both enjoy themselves. Brian agreed with Ross and they set some ground rules.

They agreed that not only should their first time not involve mating, but if Brian went into heat or Ross went into a rut they would stop. It would be difficult, they both knew that, and agreed that they would jerk each other off. It was a strange conversation, they both knew this and wondered how many other couples spoke about things like this.

“Can we go out somewhere tomorrow, I’ve caught up with work, and it’s the weekend?” Ross hadn’t been on a date in a while, and it would be nice to see Brian outside of work more often.

“Sure, I’ve got to work on some writing with Dan and Arin in the morning but we’ll probably be finished by the afternoon, so I’ll come pick you up.” Brian also hadn’t dated in a while, mainly due to fear of them finding out that he was an omega, but also because he’d never met anyone that he wanted to stay with for that long.

Neither of them wanted to be move from the couch, it was really comfortable, and it was nice to be in each other’s company, but it was getting late.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ross blushed, tucking some hair between his ear, feeling awkward.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when we finish, I’ll, um, I’ll call.” Brian was also nervous. He leaned in to kiss Ross, smiling into it as he realised that Ross had met him halfway.

“I love you,” Brian smiled.

“I love you too,” Ross gave Brian a quick kiss, before saying goodbye and walking to his car, and Brian left for his, trying to decide where to take Ross for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was nervous, so much so that his writing session with Arin and Dan had been cut short because they knew he wouldn’t be able to focus for long. They both had busy days yesterday and were tired anyway and so decided it was for the best. Brian was sure they just didn’t want to make him feel bad. They both made sure to tease Brian about his date with Ross, which he was beginning to regret mentioning.

Before leaving Dan stopped teasing, and asked if Brian was okay. Arin was equally concerned, he didn’t know too much about Brian’s past, and he never asked for any more information than what Brian had told him, but he still cared. He didn’t want Brian to be hurting.

“Yeah, just nervous I guess.” Brian shrugged. Nervous was an understatement.

Brian hadn’t said anything about the fact that he and Ross were going to have sex, or the fact that they planned to mate someday, obviously even though they were his friends it wasn’t something he would talk to them about, but Arin and Dan guessed something of a sexual nature was going to happen. They weren’t subtle about the fact either. The fact that they hadn’t made any sexual jokes about him and Ross didn’t go unnoticed by Brian.

What was more obvious though, was when Arin did go to make a sex joke as they were leaving. After Dan wished Brian good luck on his date Brian heard Arin begin to say wear condoms, but he stopped himself and instead he said “wear co… wear something nice” making sure to cough in between to hide what he was originally going to say. Brian laughed. He knew that they were trying not to be insensitive and didn’t know where boundaries lied, and he appreciated it, but later he would have to tell them that it wasn’t necessary.

Brian called Ross, letting him know that the session had finished early, and asked if it was okay to meet up early then intended, although from the way Ross was slurring his speech and asking Brian to repeat himself it was clear that he had just woken up.

“I’ll give you some time to wake up okay, see you in half an hour. Love you.” Brian smiled as Ross replied with an ‘I love you too,” before hanging up. He was kind of glad that he had some extra time. The date he’d planned was a picnic, knowing that neither of them were big on restaurants, and the group went to cafés and sushi places enough that it wouldn’t be special. The pair could do with some more time outside, and Brian was usually afraid to stay in public places too long now that he couldn’t stay on medication, even on medication he hardly stayed outside for long after he started getting ill. He felt more comfortable now though since he would be out with Ross, and due to the time of their date, most people would be working. Brian just hoped that Ross wouldn’t be disappointed. The thought caused Brian to feel slight physical pain.

He’d read about this, when an omega doesn’t want to disappoint the alpha they care about they feel pain. Brian always assumed it only happened when an omega was mated, but he guessed not. He felt some hatred, still disliking his body reminding him that he was an omega, but he knew it was pointless, he’d have to accept it at some point. Ross was helping with that. The fact that he wasn’t the typical alpha was comforting and Brian, although he was a man of science and didn’t believe in bullshit such a fate or destiny, was starting to think that maybe they were made for each other.

Shaking his head Brian drove to the store. Last night the idea of a picnic was great, but when he woke up early to prepare food he forgot that he hadn’t really done much shopping, so he only really had bread, some sandwich feelings, a packet of biscuits and not much else. He was sure that Ross wouldn’t mind, but he wanted to make sure this was as perfect as possible, and therefore went and bought some food. He got some fresh fruit, cocktail sausages, and other kinds of picnic like food, making sure that he had enough, maybe a little too much, but at least it would help him re-stock his fridge.

After finishing the shopping Brian returned home so he could get the sandwiches he had made the night before and packed everything in a cool bag, not the most romantic looking thing, but he didn’t have a picnic basket.

When he finished it was probably still a little early to go to Ross’ house, but Brian figured it was best to go now, knowing what traffic could be like. He made it to Ross’ house with ten minutes to spare, and waited in the car for another five minutes, double checking that he hadn’t forgotten anything because he couldn’t remember packing forks, luckily he had. He’d forgotten to buy paper plates or something similar, but he had a packet of napkins which would do just fine.

Brian knocked on Ross’ door, and it was answered almost immediately.

“Waiting for me?” Brian smirked, teasing Ross.

“Knew that you’ve been waiting in your car for five minutes.” Ross retorted, but he then thought that maybe it would have been better not to say anything since it was his alpha instincts that made him able to know that Brian was close. It was something that was comforting, a little scary, but mainly comforting.

Brian didn’t mind, he was a little embarrassed that he had been caught out, but it was fine. He understood that instincts couldn’t be turned off, it wasn’t something chosen.

Before the atmosphere could get too awkward they made their way to Brian’s car. Ross tried to ignore the fact that Brian’s scent was incredibly strong, and subtly opened the window, it was L.A., it was almost always hot, so Brian didn’t question it, or at least if he did nothing was said. The fact that he could smell other alphas, namely Dan, made Ross feel some jealousy, his brain telling him that Brian was his alpha, and therefore he needed to mask Dan’s scent. Ross ignored this the best he could, trying to focus on Brian speaking to him and the cool breeze.

“You okay?” Brian asked, he could tell that something was wrong with Ross, and he guessed that it was something to do with scent so he opened the window, making Ross blush.

“Nervous. I haven’t been on a date in a while,” Ross admitted with a slight shrug. Brian understood what it was like.

“Yeah, I haven’t been on a date in years, not since I moved down here, but don’t worry, I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve. This is gonna be a kickass date.” Brian stated with a cheesy smile. Ross liked Brian’s smile, his actual smile, not the one he did for pictures, he also liked that when the smile was directed at him.

The park was relatively empty due to it being a school day and work hours for most people. There were some parents with their children, some parents gave Brian and Ross dirty looks. Ross felt something inside him telling him to react, to not let people look at his omega like that, but Brian seemed to notice his discomfort and laced his fingers between Ross’, holding his hand as they walked over to a large tree far away from the play area.

“Don’t worry about them,” Brian whispered, gently kissing behind Ross’ ear to calm him. Ross again could feel his instincts telling him that he should be the one calming Brian, that he shouldn’t be submitting. The thoughts were bothering him, he hadn’t been thinking like this before, at least not as much. He hoped he wasn’t close to going into heat.

Their picnic went well, Ross felt himself calming down, the thoughts he was having disappearing. He wondered if he was just hungry, and guessed that was probably it. After they finished eating Ross sat between Brian’s legs, leaning against Brian, his head under Brian’s chin. It was comfortable. They would talk every now and again but mainly they enjoyed one another’s company while listening to the sounds of nature.

It began to drift into the afternoon and the park was getting busier. Brian noticed some alphas looking at him and Ross, and knew that it was best to leave just in case. He and Ross weren’t mated yet, and although Brian was with Ross, an alpha, that wouldn’t be enough for some alphas. Ross seemed to pick up on the fact that alphas were staring at them because he let out a low growl, warning the alphas to back off. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d need to do, but luckily the alphas didn’t challenge him. Ross knew he wouldn’t be as strong as them, so it really was just luck that they didn’t attack.

Brian was surprised to see Ross like this, but he was glad that he was safe.

“So, should we go back to your place?” Brian asked, trying not to sound like he was implying that they were going to go have sex. Really, it was best that they left now since more alphas would be out and about. Understanding this, Ross agreed, not wanting to have to let any more alphas know Brian was his. Ross almost cringed at the thought, it sounded too possessive.

The drive to Ross’ house was pleasant. They’d agreed on going to Ross’ house as Brian’s still reeked from him going into heat, and that could send Ross into a rut. Brian hated the smell as well, and tried to get rid of it, but no matter how many times he cleaned his home, rewashed his sheets, sprayed air freshener, the smell lingered. He knew he’d have to ask someone what to do about it, he’d looked online, but nothing suggested worked.

Ross’ house was nice, Brian had noticed that he had definitely cleaned up, the place smelt of cleaning products, as well as some kind of chemical floral smell. Brian appreciated the gesture at least.

The pair were both nervous, not wanting to move too fast. Brian suggested watching a movie, and they found something on Netflix. The movie seemed innocent enough, it wasn’t that well written but they both enjoyed making fun of the bad dialogue and inconsistencies in the plot. As the film went on it just continued to get worse and both Ross and Brian were starting to feel their sides hurt from laughing so hard, however, as the movie was drawing to a close it was clear that it had one thing going for it, which must have been the reason it had such high reviews. A sex scene between the two main characters, who throughout the whole movie had no chemistry, so it should have been terrible and awkward, but it wasn’t. Both Brian and Ross couldn’t tear their eyes from the screen. Even if the camera was angled in a way that most things weren’t shown the implications were probably hotter than what was actually happening.

Ross could feel himself growing hard and he let out a whimper. Brian smirked, turning off the T.V., he was still nervous, but putting on a confident facade helped.

“Think we should take things to the bedroom, what do ya say baby?” Brian purred, kissing against Ross’ neck.

Ross’ instincts were telling him that this was the wrong way around, that he needed to take Brian, that this omega couldn’t have control, but Ross’ lust for the situation was stronger and he nodded, letting Brian guide him.

Brian could also feel his body telling him not to do this, that he could get hurt, but in his heart, he knew he could hurt Ross, there was no reason for him to submit. He ordered Ross to undress himself, noticing Ross was slightly hesitant.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do this.”

Ross shook his head.

“I’m fine, just instincts telling me not to follow orders,” Ross shrugged, hating that this was happening. This was meant to be more about just being people who loved each other, forgetting about instincts.

“I understand, mine are telling me to stop, but unless you want to, I’m not planning on it.” Brian smiled at Ross, giving him a quick kiss. He could feel Ross smile against his lips.

“I don’t want to,” Ross admitted, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He continued to undress, slightly flustered, knowing Brian was watching him. Brian smirked, he liked that he was having this effect on Ross, he liked being in control, even though Ross knew he was an omega, even though he wasn’t on medication.

When Ross was naked and lying on the bed, Brian started undressing, not really putting on a show as he wasn’t one to do that, it didn’t bother Ross though, at least from the way he was already leaking precum Brian guessed Ross didn’t mind.

Brian made his way onto the bed, positioning himself between Ross’ legs. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from Ross’ bedside table.

“Nice to see you’re prepared,” Brian teased.

“Just making things easy for you,” Ross said, clearly embarrassed. Brian leaned down and gave him a kiss on the nose. He found it cute, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease Ross even more for it.

“Is that why it’s more than half empty then?” Brian smirked. His cock twitched at the idea of Ross fingering himself, stretching himself ready for this. Ross was too flustered to speak, wondering if it was obvious that he had got off that morning right after Brian called him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Brian laughed as he put on the condom and then slowly coated his fingers and cock with the lube. When he was finished he slowly began to press his index finger against Ross’ asshole, feeling Ross gasp and tense up.

“You okay?” Brian asked, going to move his hand away but Ross stopped him.

“I’m good, keep going,” Ross’ breath was a little ragged; clearly nervous, but Brian had always planned to take this slow, knowing this wasn’t something Ross had done before.

With his other hand Brian caressed Ross’ left hip, calming him down so he would stop tensing. When he did Brian slowly began to open Ross up, waiting until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Ross to add a second, then a third. Ross was letting out wanton moans as Brian opened him up. Obviously, he had fingered himself before, but having someone else doing it felt so much better. He wondered if he was going to last long enough for Brian to actually have sex with him.

“Bri, I… I want you,” Ross admitted, his body burning with desire. Brian kept fingering Ross, not willing to stop until he was sure that Ross was ready. Ross growled at this, fucking himself on Brian’s fingers in frustration. He tried to stop acting dominant but couldn’t. Brian started caressing him again when he realised what was happening and it eventually calmed Ross down.

“Do you need to stop?” Brian questioned, concerned about Ross, and how he was dealing with the situation.

Ross shook his head, he could handle this. He could submit, he wanted to submit, he wanted Brian to fuck him, not the other way around.

“I’m okay, please Brian, fuck me.” Ross put on a whine into his voice, hoping that putting on a submissive act would help him get into the headspace.

Brian was unsure, but he wanted this, and Ross wanted this. He trusted Ross, he trusted himself. If anything started to go wrong they would stop, he knew they would.

Brian lined himself up, pressing his dick against Ross’ asshole, where his fingers still were, slowly he removed his fingers, using his index and middle ones to keep Ross’ asshole stretched open. Brian hoped this would help with the pain, he knew it helped him sometimes.

He slowly started to slide into Ross, moving his fingers out of the way after his head was inside of Ross’ ass. Brian let out a low groan, it had been a long time since he’d experienced anything like this. He waited for Ross to adjust to the feeling, and when Ross said it was okay for Brian to continue, he thrusted into Ross little by little until he was fully inside of Ross. To distract Ross from the pain Brian leaned down and kissed him. Brian could still remember his first time, much to his dismay, it was painful and humiliating. He wanted Ross’ first time to be better than that. Much better.

“You still feeling alright?”

Ross nodded, smiling as he gave Brian a quick peck on the lips.

“It’s painful, but I kinda like that, it feels good,” he stated, and Brian wasn’t surprised that Ross seemed to be enjoying the pain, he seemed like the type.

Brian continued kissing Ross as he started to thrust in and out of him, starting out with a slow pace. Ross was whining and whimpering, letting out the occasional growl which he would go to apologise for, but Brian stopped him every time until he stopped trying altogether.

“Love you, so much,” Brian moaned, kissing down Ross’ neck, trailing down his body, licking over his nipples making Ross shudder and moan due to how sensitive he was there which only made Brian continue. The way it made Ross clench around him was bringing him to the edge faster than he would like to admit, Ross, however, seemed to have no problem with confessing that he was close.

“Bri, I’m so close, fuck,” he moaned, begging Brian to fuck him harder and faster. Brian gave into the demands, his thrusts already pretty irregular due to being on the verge of orgasm, and with the way Ross was humping against him, trying to get Brian to go deeper, the noises he was making, the fact that he was begging had Brian cumming within seconds.

Ross could feel Brian cumming inside the condom, could feel Brian’s cock pulsing inside of him. Ross could barely think as he was brought to orgasm, his lips made his way to Brian’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin, biting down and before he could think about what he was doing he could taste Brian’s blood. He had broken Brian’s skin, he had created a mating mark, claiming Brian as his own.

Ross felt his chest tighten when he came down from his orgasm and realised what he had done, Brian was still in a state of bliss, seemingly unaware until he saw that Ross was in distress.

“Baby, what’s wrong? He questioned, slowly pulling out of Ross, who let out a hiss, but otherwise ignored the pain, to busy freaking out about what he had done.

“I’m so sorry,” Ross cried, tears in his eyes. Brian had no clue what Ross was on about; then he noticed that Ross was staring at his neck. He had felt some pain there, but only now had he realised what Ross had done.

“I’m sorry.” Ross was crying now, afraid that he had ruined everything. He didn’t want this. This wasn’t what was meant to happen, he wasn’t meant to claim Brian without permission. He wasn’t meant to be having such possessive thoughts, but they wouldn’t stop. Now that he had done this his body was telling him to make things permanent, he could already feel himself growing hard, getting ready to fill Brian up and try and breed him.

“Ross it’s okay, I’m okay with it, I understand, it’s just… instincts,” Brian sighed, now realising that he should have stopped this, and that the only reason he hadn’t was because Ross told him not to, told him that he wanted this. His instincts had also controlled him. He was at fault here.

“You… You need to go… I’m sorry Brian, but it would be best if you leave. If you stay, I’m… I might hurt you,” Ross explained, and Brian quickly collected his clothes, dressing quickly. He could already feel his body starting to submit. He knew what Ross’ body wanted, because his body was telling him, and worse it was willing to let him.

“I’m so sorry,” Ross repeated, and Brian gave him one last kiss before leaving.

“Me too, I love you,” Brian said before leaving, hearing Ross say that he loved Brian too, giving Brian a sad smile.

When he reached his car, Brian let out a deep sigh.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration as tears escaped his eyes. Fuck instincts, fuck this situation and fuck the fact that everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
